Toriko: The Hot Headed Flame Cook Jura!
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: The gourmet age is a truly amazing time to be alive, with so many new ingredients being discovered almost everyday it takes an amazing kind chef to cook them. These top chefs are rewarded with a place in the IGO's top 100 chefs. One such chef is #20 Flame cooker Jura. A truly master chef, with an attitude fitting his name sake. He dreams of becoming the #1 chef in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Toriko: The Hot Headed Flame Cook Jura

(Ok this is the basic character information for my OC, I'm just going to have this already so I can just jump into the story.)

Name: Jura

Age: 24-pre times skip, 26 post time skip

Title: The Hot Headed Flame Cook

Appearance: Bright Hazel eyes, short spikey red hair. Open white trench coat, black T-shirt, long camouflage style cargo pants.

Talents/skills: High level cooking skills, knocking, intuition, and martial arts.

Abilities: His gourmet cells specialize in adaptation and assimilation. If it is compatible he can assimilate part of an enemy into himself, and gain a new power by adapting it to his body. Compatibility is crucial but he can force it, doing that however leads to a painful rejection stage.

Known Power:

Flame cooking- ability to generate and control fire with whole body

Intimidation/Appetite: Humanoid shadow creature with burning red eyes, it has black feeler arms stretching from its back, and parts of its body are constantly changing shape.

Personality: Strong willed and hot tempered, holds back most time and only unleashes his full power on those he thinks earned it. He enjoys fighting against strong opponents to sharpen his own skills as a gourmet chef. He loves to cook with his flame cooking ability. He also likes to take his time when preparing a meal or eating it, he believes its the best way to add more flavor. When it comes to fighting or cooking he has no equal…or at least that's what he thinks. He hunts for and supplies himself with ingredients to cook with. He only kills what he plans on cooking, or assimilating. Underneath his tough guy attitude is a very kind side he tries to hide to maintain his image.

Likes:

-Cooking

-Fighting

-Granny Setsuno

- Hot places

Dislikes:

-Smart Asses

- Wasting food

- Improperly cooking food

- His current listing in the IGO top 100 chef's (#20)

History

He was born in the western part of the human world, in a town called Burn Town. Burn town like every other town in the country was poor, this was in large part due to the fact it not being a member of the IGO. Burn town used to be famous for a special burn spice, an extremely rare spice that only grows every decade. It only takes about 2 years to grow the spice, but due to its extreme heat it doesn't stop burning until eight more years. The ten years of nutrients and pressure cooking from the flames creates a truly perfect flavor when prepared correctly its been said to be like tasting delicious fire.

After its countries economy declined burn town like many other surrounding towns became poor. The government didn't care about its people anymore, and let the whole country slowly begin to starve. And what little food that Burn town had was given as a sacrifice to Flame Draco, a creature from the gourmet world with a capture level over 100. It made its nest in the Burn Spice fields and sucked Burn town dry, every time it wasn't given food it destroyed part of the town. After years of starvation, poverty, and suppression by the Flame Draco the people of Burn town lost all hope, and their town was descended into a hell like state.

It was that hell that a small red haired boy with natural born gourmet cells, named Jura was born into. Jura was the only person from Burn Town to be born with gourmet cells in over 50 years. Since the day he was born everyday was like a battle, he had to fight with the other town's people to keep whatever scrap of food he found each day. As he fought his gourmet cells matured and took the appearance of giant scar on his back. Eventually Jura became the leader of a gang of orphaned kids, and together they all stole food to survive. Being a leader changed Jura for the better; it turned him from the wild animal he'd become on the streets into a protector and provider.

Life wasn't easy, but Jura managed to get his group through some of the hell in front of them…until Burn Town wasn't able to give the Flame Draco food and it came down and burned the town to the ground. The town that been like hell had transformed into a true hellish inferno, some escaped but most were killed by the flames and Draco. The pure and uncontrollable rage in Jura's heart at that moment activated his gourmet cells for the first time, and he fought against the Flame Draco. He was utterly destroyed in that fight…but not before tearing out part of the special organ, which allowed the Draco to generate and control fire from its body. After barely escaping with that part Jura's inner appetite took over and assimilated the organ into his body. When Jura woke up weeks later in the charred remains of his hometown he was burning from the inside, and was very shocked to see a huge scar on his back and his hands, which were engulfed in flames but had no burning pain. He wandered the harsh deserts of his country for days until the knock master Jiro found him. After turning down food offered by Jiro, because he felt like he didn't deserve it since he couldn't save his town, he tried to walk past him, but fainted instead.

After seeing the fact that Jura was born with natural gourmet cells, Jiro took Jura to his former partner Setsuno. It wasn't until after two weeks that Jura awoke and was greeted by Jiro and Setsuno. After waking up Jura had become extremely confused when Setsuno gave him a free meal. The concept of giving food away to anyone was completely alien to Jura; he'd shared food with his gang but never given it to them. Once he took his first bite of Setsunos cooking the sheer taste of the food, and the fact someone cared enough to give him food made it the greatest thing he'd ever eaten, so much so that he burst into tears as he ate out of pure happiness.

Eventually after regaining his strength Jiro told him about the gourmet cells he'd been born with and how his power worked. Jura had taken so long to reawaken, because his cells had been adapting his body to the new fire making organ, he'd taken from the flame draco. This news freaked Jura out and led to an accidental fire, which had been put out quickly. Jiro and Setsuno took Jura and slowly taught him how to control his new powers, and when it became time for Jura to leave he begged not to. He proclaimed to both of them that he wanted to become a chef like Setsuno, and not just that he wanted to one day become the greatest chef in the world at the top of IGO's 100 list.

Setsuno turned him down not wanting to train someone who just wanted to become famous like Jura wanted. It wasn't until a while year of Jura waiting outside her shop did she consider it. Setsuno eventually took Jura under her wing after he finally told her his reason for wanting to become famous, he wanted to be the first person open an 11 star restaurant, but make it into a place where everyone could go. He wanted to create a place where he could create new exciting meals for people, while at the same time feeding desperate needy people so no one would have to go through what he did. Over the next decade Setsuno put Jura through a hellishly tough chef training taking him to some of IGO's more dangerous gardens and having him fend for himself. Tests like those forced him to learned what kinds of foods in the wild were edible, and more importantly which tasted better when prepared together and correctly. Occasionally knocking master Jiro also took him on training trips where he learned knocking, and to master his powers more. Eventually after 13 years when Jura turned 20, he left this cooking master Setsuno to finish his training himself. Within a year after leaving he'd made it into the top 100, and after two more years Jura had reached all the way down to the Top 20 of IGO's, Top 100 chef's.

During his first year of cooking he butt heads with several people. He became rivals with the 3rd chef in the top 100 Tengu chef Burnachi, and he'd fought with two of the heavenly kings Coco and Sunny over ingredients…and won. He also fought against another heavenly king Zebra, but it ended in a tie with the total destruction of a small gourmet island they were hunting on. Despite all his travels though he's yet to meet the last king Toriko or his combo partner Komatsu.

After reaching his current ranking in the 100 chefs, he returned to the ruins of burn town and fought against the flame draco. It was a terrible battle which lasted for days, neither the great beast or Jura ever showed any sign of tiring, but when the smoke cleared beaten and covered in wounds Jura was the one left standing. It was then that Jura opened his restaurant, "The Burning Soul" in the heart of Burn town, he also cooked hundreds of fine gourmet meals from the dracos flesh and spread them out to the surrounding starving villages. It was also that day that he decided his drink for his full course meal of life...Flaming Burn Spice sake (capture level 65).

Over the years he's gotten a new variety of powers from his assimilation power, but he only likes to use his first flame cooking power. He has proven to have the talent and skills to make it into the top 5 chefs…but do to his own inability to work with others and foul attitude he's only been able to make it as far as #20 in the listing.

(Like I said this is just all about my OC, I will post the real chapter very soon...If you like toriko and would like to comment on this OC then please go ahead I want to make it as close to perfect as possible)


	2. Prologue

Prologue: His Name is Jura!

It has been said that far far across the world, there exists a great peninsula made entirely up of the most exquisite and savory chocolates all collecting into wonderland of sugary flavor the…Choco Islands! And in this peninsula exists a rare and very delicious species of crocodile that's meat, has a perfect hint of sweetness and whose scales are made of the richest combinations of chocolates, thee…Chocodile ! This is the gourmet age where the worlds manliest heroes quest for yet undiscovered ingredients and culinary delights!

Three weeks have come and gone since Toriko and his combo partner Komatsu crossed the rare shining Gournami off of the IGO president's list. After allowing his partner to get some much-needed rest, Toriko is now ready to tackle the next ingredient the mysterious ingredient known as Life. The only clue the heavenly king or his partner has is a message from the president directing them to granny setsuno.

With great anticipation for the coming hunt Toriko and Komatsu rushed to granny setsuno's restaurant in gourmet town as quickly as possible.

"…Huh so the next ingredient on the presidents list is called "life?" I've never heard of this ingredient before Toriko…then again I can say that about half the other stuff on the president's list so far. Do you think he's sending us to granny setsuno because she has it?" Komatsu asked Toriko as they walked the streets of gourmet town.

"Nah it would be way to easy if we just had to get it from her, granny will probably point us in the right direction and then we'll have to go on another exciting hunt…OH I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT THIS ONE WITH A NAME LIKE "LIFE" YOU KNOW ITS GOT TO BE DELICOUS! Come on Komatsu Granny's place is just up ahead!" Toriko said very energetically to his partner before running towards Setsuno's restaurant.

"Hey Toriko wait don't leave me behind to I want to be able to cook life to!" Komatsu said as he started sprinting as fast as he could just to keep up with his partner.

Eventually the combo team reached their destination cooking legend Setsuno's restaurant on the edge of Gourmet town. And to neither of their surprise, Setsuno herself was there waiting with a hot meal for them.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you boys again soon please please come in I've got the first courses of a nice hot meal ready for you both…Oh and before I forget congratulations on discovering that new "Mors Oil" Komatsu that's a big accomplishment you should be proud as a gourmet chef." Granny Setsuno said to Toriko and Komatsu as she served the two some of her cooking after they sat down in her restaurant.

"AH IT WASN'T ANYTHING THAT BIG, CERTAINLY NOTHING BIG ENOUGH TO GET A COMPLIMENT FROM A LEGEND LIKE YOU!" Komatsu said with a big grin on his red face, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh now now I'll have none of that Komatsu it is something big, you need to learn how to take a compliment young man." Setsuno said to Komatsu with a smile.

"As always your every well informed granny, I take it that you know our reason for coming here then?" Toriko said to Setsuno before eating.

"Oh that I am "little" Toriko you be surprised about just how little goes on without me knowing. On that note I hear you've both been gathering rare ingredients from a list Ichi gave you, too get you both ready for the gourmet world. I take it you've come here because he said only I can help you with one of the ingredients…AH THAT'S IT IS'NT IT WELL COME ON WHICH IS IT?" Setsuno said to Toriko and Komatsu as she stopped cooking and sat down next to them.

"Well the ingredient we have to go after this time is called "life" and yeah my old man said you know how and where to find it…" Toriko said to setsuno before her smile changed into an angry scowl and she broke the table.

"…"Life" that's the ingredient that no good problem child of mine found a few years ago. Fork just thinking about him makes me angry…oh ah sorry about that dears I kind of went somewhere else for a few seconds." Setsuno said after regaining her cool.

"Wait what do you mean "my" problem child?...Wait you don't mean him do you?" Toriko asked Setsuno who nodded back to him.

"…Huh what are you guys talking about I don't understand so the person whose supposed to help us knows Granny?" Komatsu asked the others very confused.

"You could say that buddy, it looks like the only guy who knows about "Life" is granny's old student…Jura." Toriko said back to his partner who fell backwards from shock.

"…WAIT WHAT YOU MEAN THEE JURA! AS IN IGO'S #20 PLACED CHEF HOT HEADED FLAME COOKER JURA! HE'S GRANNY'S FORMER STUDENT!" Komatsu shouted with great disbelief.

"Don't call him my student I only ever had one student, and that's Nono. That problem child Jura Is someone I just happened to help cook occasionally. A real student doesn't just up and walk out without ever turning back. Especially before his training was finished." Setsuno said to Toriko and Komatsu.

"Ah Toriko am I missing something here is Jura her student or not?" Komatsu asked Toriko in a whisper.

"Yeah he is, but the problem is that he and granny had a HUGE disagreement a couple of years ago, and have never made up. It was that argument that made Jura leave and finish his cooking training by himself. It's still a touchy subject because Granny pretty much raised Jura, kind of like how the president raised me and the other kings. This might be a problem if we need his help though he's not known for working well with others? Are you sure that he's the only one who knows how to get LIFE granny?" Toriko said to Komatsu before asking Setsuno.

"Yes as much as I'd like to say no that little brat discovered the mystery ingredient known as LIFE years ago, during his training. He never told me how or where he got it, just that he was the one who discovered it. I guess he must have told Ichi about it when he got into the top 100…And your right if you need his help you've hit a dead end…although I suppose maybe just maybe that problem child of mine will help if I give you a letter to take him." Setsuno said as she took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter to her former student Jura.

"REALLY THATS GREAT GRANNY, DESPITE HOW HE MUST FEEL I'M, SURE A LETTER FROM YOU WILL BE ENOUGH TO CONVINCE YOUR FORMER STUDENT" Komatsu said to Setsuno very energetically after she handed him the letter.

"Alright now that we have our clue, and your letter its time to go to Burn Town, find Jura, and get the LIFE ingredient THANKS GRANNY!" Toriko said to Setsuno before he finished his food grabbed Komatsu and took off for transportation to Burn Town.

"…I can't believe Ichi put that ingredient on his list, he's never liked the fact me and that brat stopped talking with each other. No doubt this is his subtle way of trying to get us to make up with each other…he never did know when to mind his own business…but I wonder if that foolish son of my will really help those two?" Setsuno said out loud to herself as she walked over to a desk and pulled out a picture of her and a small red haired boy with a big happy grin on his face.

At that exact moment in Burn Town there was a panic in Flame cooker Jura's restaurant the Burning Soul.

"HEAD CHEF JURA WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THIS IS THE DINNER RUSH RIGHT NOW AND EVERYONE'S HERE FOR YOUR COOKING NOT OURS!" One of the few chefs Jura allowed to work with him in his restaurant said to Jura, as he was walking out the door.

"Forget those rich idiots I only cook for people I like, I'm sure you guys can handle them yourselves, your cooks to aren't you? Besides…can't you feel that in the wind something really interesting about to happen and when it does I intend to be at the center of it! OH I CAN'T WAIT I HAVE'NT FELT THESE KIND OF GOOSEBUMPS SINCE MY LAST HUNT!" Jura said after swinging his arms back with excitement, before he walked out of his restaurant and towards Burn Town.

NEXT TIME: The heavenly King Toriko Vs Flame Cooker Jura, 

The Hunt For Life Begins!

(Ok couple of things. I'm not sure If I'm going to do the narrator listing gourmet ingredients every chapter unless you guys want me to. I just always loved that part from the anime and wanted to do it for this chapter. I want to let you guys all know Jura is the main character not Toriko and Komatsu, but for this chapter and possibly the next I wanted to make it from their perceptive that way I can introduce Jura to them, and then switch it back to him.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Heavenly King Toriko Vs. Flame Cooker Jura! Part 1

"It has been said that far across the world there exists a very rare herb, known only as burn spice! The heat generated from this herb is said to be so intense, that it engulfs it's leafs in flames for a decade, before finally calming…the few who've tried this legendary spice claim that it tastes like eating delicious fire!...This is the gourmet age where the worlds manliest heroes quest for yet undiscovered ingredients and culinary delights!"

When we last left Toriko and Komatsu they had received vital information from Granny Setsuno regarding, the only person whom knows where too find the mysterious ingredient known as LIFE. Granny Setsuno's former student and IGO's 20th Chef, The Hot Headed Flame Cooker Jura! With great excitement the combo left to find transportation to Jura's home city, Burn Town home to the legendary Burn Spice.

"Wow I can't believe we're really about to meet another one of the IGO's top 100 chefs, number 20 Flamer Cooker Jura. I still can't believe he was granny's old student. I hope we get to try some of his cooking when we find him, his restaurant the Burning Soul is said to be super hard to get into just like granny's." Komatsu said to Toriko as he looked out the window of their airplane as it began to land in outskirts of Burn town.

"Wow wow calm down their buddy first things first we need him to tell us about the LIFE ingredient…but after that…THEN WE GET HIM TO COOK US A FEAST!" Toriko loudly proclaimed to his partner Komatsu.

"Yeah your right I can't wait to cook the LIFE ingredient for us I just know it will be amazing…Hey ah Toriko I just realized that besides his past with Granny and his ranking I don't really know much about Jura…was that stuff you and granny said about him being hard to work with true?" Komatsu asked Toriko who gave him a serious face in response.

"…Yeah pretty much everything me and granny said about Jura is true. He's an amazing cook, but he's also arrogant, stubborn, and doesn't work well with others. Oh and most of all hes strong, once he sets his mind on something, he doesn't care who or what he has to plow through to get it. I'm actually the last king to meet him, he's already met Coco and Sunny…well not so much met as beat the heck out of them in a fight over certain ingredients. Oh and then theirs also Zebra, although their fight ended in a tie…and also the total destruction of a gourmet island they were hunting on." Toriko said to a now very freaked out Komatsu.

"HE DID WHAT! Toriko him beating both Coco and Sunny, and then tying with Zebra doesn't make him strong…THAT MAKES HIM INSANELY STRONG! Where about to go ask a monster for a favor…I'm suddenly not so excited to meet him anymore, especially when he hates working with others." Komatsu said to Toriko as they both walked off the plane, and towards the brilliant bustling jewel in the middle of a desert country that is Burn Town.

"Oh don't be so worried buddy if things get tense, I'll just beat some sense into Jura. Man it's been awhile I remember back when this place was just a deserted little ghost town, and now it's almost likes another gourmet town." Toriko said out loud as he stared at Burn Town.

"Wait you mean Burn Town wasn't always this big and popular Toriko? All I've ever heard about it since this nation joined the IGO, is how Burn Town is the center of gourmet cooking." Komatsu said very confusedly to his partner, before taking out a tourist brochure for Burn Town.

"…That's only the stuff the leaders of this nation want to let outsiders like you, and me think. Really this place has a dark history less then five years ago this town was nothing, but a forgotten relic from a dark age in this countries past. A great poverty struck this country, thousands of people began to starve, and the government stopped caring. Burn town was one of those forgotten town set adrift into the harsh sands of time. Without hope it's said that the town became a living hell. But even without the poverty, and starvation, this town had its problems." Toriko said to Komatsu who couldn't believe the words he was hearing, and what he was seeing right in front of him. Theirs no way the great Burn Town city could have possibly been that terrible place.

"What could possibly have been worse then all of that stuff Toriko…" Komatsu asked his partner before a voice answered it from behind him.

"That my friend would be the Flame Draco a great, and terrible fire spitting monster from the gourmet world with a capture level of 100. Less then five years ago that creature, had claimed the Burn spice fields as its nesting grounds for almost three decades. It was kept under control with offerings from the people of burn town…that is until the year they couldn't offer it anything and it destroyed most of the town and killed almost everyone. Since that day Burn Town was a ghost town…until Flame Cooker Jura returned and killed the Flame Draco. The battle had lasted days, but Jura never gave up. Once he killed it, he opened the Burning Soul in the heart of Burn Town and brought life back to this forgotten relic…here flame cooker Jura is much more then just IGO's #20 chef he's our hero." A tan skinned man with blue eyes, combed back red hair, and a black suit with a red tie said to Toriko and Komatsu.

"Well well your very well informed aren't you, I thought the government tried to make it seem like this was the first generation of Burn Town." Toriko said to the man whom answered him with a sly grin.

"That may be the case for some, but not for me I could never forget the true past of my home town…or of the early childhood memories I made with my friend Jura, when we were just boys struggling to survive this hell together…I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Rune and I am the mayor of Burn Town, and this countries representative in the IGO." Rune said to Toriko and Komatsu before doing a gentlemen like bow to them.

"…Oh that is so cool you mean you were childhood friends with Jura…of thank goddess you're here we might have had to fight him if your weren't!" Komatsu said as he cried comedic tears of joy over avoiding having to fight Jura.

"…Well I wouldn't say that exactly I might be the mayor, and his friend but Jura…well the only way I can describe him is he's Jura. He can be very stubborn it's gotten even worse as we got older. Setsuno thought the letter might not work, so she took me away from a my regular duties to help you two, but he still might not want to help you find LIFE." Rune said to a now very depressed Komatsu and Toriko.

"No worries I told you Komatsu if it comes down to it I just fight him. If he's a real man he'll help us after I beat him or at least earn his respect." Toriko said to his partner with a big grin on his face.

"GOOD NOW THAT IT'S SETTLED LET ME TAKE YOU TO JURA'S RESTURANT!" Rune said with another sly grin, before he whipped out a pair of black sunglasses.

"…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!" Komatsu screamed before he fell backwards after Rune took them through his town, to Jura's restaurant and right up to a giant monster skeleton.

"Oh man you mean he used the flame dracos bones as the frame and foundation for his restaurant that is so cool! Man seeing a restaurant like this makes me even more excited to try his cooking." Toriko shouted with excitement as he gazed up at the Flame draco's massive skeleton and the restaurant built inside it.

"If you're really excited about Jura's cooking you should order something he's made with Burn Spice. He's one of the few people in the world, whom can prepare it when it's still on fire and has the most flavor now come on lets go." Rune said to Toriko and Komatsu before opening the doors to the restaurants first entrance floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT? I'VE HAD THIS RESERVATION FOR OVER A YEAR NOW, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S IN THE TOP 100 NO ONE IGNORES ME DAMMIT!" A very angry man shouted to one of the chefs working for Jura.

"Man what is that guys problem he shouldn't yell so loud at that guy, if Jura's gone its not his fault." Komatsu said in annoyed tone after seeing the man tear into the chef again.

"That man is a rich nobleman who's on good terms with the leader of this country, because of his money and power he thinks he can say and do whatever he wants. We should count ourselves lucky Juras not here he's the exact kind of person that he can't stand." Rune said to Komatsu and Toriko as they watched the argument continue and lead into the man striking the chef.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I COULD HAVE THIS WHOLE CITY RUN INTO THE GROUND AT THE SNAP OF MY FINGER! AND YOUR HEAD CHEF DARES TO MAKE ME WAIT ON HIM!" The nobleman shouted after striking the chef and knocking him to the ground.

"…Those are big words coming from a coward like you little man. "Snap of your finger" huh well why don't you snap those fingers and see what really happens." A man with tan skin, short spikey red hair, hazel eyes, a open white trench coat, and camouflage cargo jeans said from behind Toriko, Komatsu, and Rune before walking past them and right up to the nobleman.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL TONE YOU LITTLE PUNK…" The nobleman shouted at the man behind him before turning around and realizing that the man was towering over him, and projecting a dark shadow creature with burning red eyes, and feeler arms on its back.

"What's the matter little man where did all the strength you were speaking with go huh? What happened to snapping your fingers? You listen to me I might be a punk, but at least I don't hide behind my money like you do…Now a couple of things I don't give a fork who you are, and NO ONE COMES INTO MY RESTURANT AND BEATS THE CRAP OUT MY EMPLOYEES DAMMIT YOU LITTLE SHIT!...DONT LET ME EVER SEE YOUR FACE ANYWHERE NEAR MY PLACE AGAIN!" Jura said before he smacked the nobleman so hard it sent him flying out the doors.

"God I wish he'd stop doing stuff like that it only means a mountain of paper work for me. Well at least this means we can sit down and talk with him, HEY JURA WHATS UP MAN!" Rune said out loud after face palming himself.

"Hey forget about that guy Kero he was trash, go clean yourself off and clock out your done for the day…Huh oh Rune its you, wait who the fork are those guys with you?" Jura said after helping up his chef, and finally noticing Rune, Toriko, and Komatsu.

"They're why I'm here Jura, let me introduce you to the Heavenly King Toriko and his combo partner Komatsu head chef of hotel gourmet. They need to talk with you about something important and they've even got a letter from Setsuno to show how important this is." Rune said to Jura whom became stiff at the mention of his former cooking teacher and adoptive mother.

"Heavenly king…eh? So Toriko are you weak like Coco and Sunny were or are you more like Zebra?" Jura said to Toriko with a grin, before projecting his appetite again straight at Toriko, who stood his ground and countered with his own red devil appetite.

"…Uh Mr. Jura s…sir li…like your friend r…Rune said…WE NEED YOUR HELP FIDING LIFE AND GRANNY SETSUNO SAID YOU COULD HELP US!" Komatsu said to Jura before presenting him with the letter.

"Impressive appetite Toriko I think your still holding back though, I can feel something else in there…huh oh it's the little chef? Oh this must be the letter from that old hag, Rune said you had." Jura said to Toriko and Komatsu before taking the letter from them, opening it, reading it for a couple seconds, and then burning it into ashes with a fireball in his hand.

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMETHING YOUR MASTER WROTE TO YOU?" Komatsu said blown away by Jura burning of the letter.

"All the letter said was "HELP THOSE BOYS STUPID!" that is just like her to ask for my help and just assume I'll give it to her. I swear that woman can be so stubborn sometimes…my answers no by the way." Jura said after dropping the ash to the floor, and smacking Rune who was laughing at his stubborn comment.

"Now wait a minute you can't just turn us away not when we've come all this way, and you're the only one who can help us!" Toriko shouted at Jura.

"That's my answers I'm not going to help you, just because that "woman" asks me to…Of course their might be another way to get my help in finding LIFE? If you to are such a good combo then prove it, try to beat me in a fight and cooking match. I fight you and then out class your little runt of a partner." Jura said to Toriko after reaching his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal.

"Now your talking I'm not going to lose to you, and I know Komatsu could beat your cooking anytime of the day…I HAVE FAITH IN MY PARTNER!" Toriko said to Jura with a big grin before taking his hand and shaking it agreeing to the match.

Across the world at that very moment in the gourmet world, plans were being set into motion by the Gourmet Corps.

"Kiku it has come to our attention that the heavenly king Toriko is working with his partner to find the mysterious ingredient known as LIFE. One man has only ever found LIFE and that is IGO's 20th Chef Flame Cooker Jura. You've been chosen for this task because of your history with Jura. It's time you prove you deserve your new vice chef position, by beating Toriko to LIFE, and taking all of it back to the boss. If at all possible try to also persuade Jura, too join the Gourmet Corps. as well. Use any means necessary to complete your mission and return with LIFE…any means." The personal aid, of the Gourmet Corps leader Alfaro said to a young man with tan skin, red eyes, and short blonde hair that was wearing a black cloak.

"No problem boss I haven't been to my old stomping grounds in awhile anyway…oh yeah this is going to be a very eventful homecoming you can count on it Jura." Kiku said before he turned away from Alfaro and walked deep into the base eager to complete his mission and settle old scores.

NEXT TIME: Heavenly King Toriko Vs. Flame Cooker Jura Part 2

(And done sorry for the wait with this one, but I've been busy these past weeks. Now couple of things it wasn't originally planned, but I'm making the fight into two parts, this was the set up and next chapter will be the fight. Jura was foreshadowing Toriko's 2nd new blue devil appetite from the manga. And as always feel free to tell what you thought of this chapter, Oh and favorite/follow to :) )


End file.
